<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by astinbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225830">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinbear/pseuds/astinbear'>astinbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Moon, Sun God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinbear/pseuds/astinbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin understands a lot of things. He knows how to make the tides turn with just a bit of light. He knows how to signal the humans it's time to sleep. He knows how to tell the nocturnal animals to awaken from their daily slumber. He knows where to rise and where to set. Yet, he doesn't understand what's so mysterious about this new sun, Renjun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/gifts">stcrdust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Mei !!! I was ur secret Santa . I have another part of this, but this was something I made special for you to tell you how much I love and appreciate you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin understands a lot of things. He knows how to make the tides turn with just a bit of light. He knows how to signal the humans it's time to sleep. He knows how to tell the nocturnal animals to awaken from their daily slumber. He knows where to rise and where to set. Yet, he doesn't understand what's so mysterious about this new sun, Renjun.</p>
<p>Jaemin had never met this sun in person. He only knew him as Renjun. Renjun, the light of the world. He would not get the chance to meet him until the eclipse, which wouldn't occur for some time. Both of them worked at separate times, Jaemin's job being the night and Renjun's being the day. Their only continuing interactions were through notes left on the control board from each other. No sun had done this before. Walking into the control room that morning, he sees a bright yellow note on his control panel.</p>
<p>
  <em>A meteor seems to be heading for the earth. The humans are scared. Could you please convince it to change it's trajectory? Thank you. -Renjun</em>
</p>
<p>He takes a moment, grabbing a paper from his supplies before writing a note back.</p>
<p>
  <em>I set the meteor on the correct path. Could you have the temperature in sector 121920 be slightly colder for the next week? The animals in the area need to migrate. Thanks. -Jaemin</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they continued their daily correspondence, Jaemin decided to keep the notes. The bits of paper were arranged in Jaemin's room in the order he received them. He hoped Renjun would do the same.</p>
<p>Jaemin never got a good look at Renjun. It had been too long since their last eclipse, well before Renjun had taken the job from the last sun. Jaemin had been working the night controls for far too long. He had seen suns come and go one by one, being replaced as their souls were sent to earth for one final mission. Their mission? Live as a human under the sun and moon's rules. Jaemin wanted that so badly. He wanted to leave the confines of the grey room he had lived in for god knows how long. His routine was getting to be boring. Renjun was the only thing keeping him from abandoning his post.</p>
<p>Renjun left behind items sometimes. The first time it happened, Jaemin walked in, day as uneventful as usual. Then, he saw the red rose. A note was scribbled on the bright yellow paper pinned to the start button.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you like this. It reminded me of you. Today's the first day of roses blooming! I got you the first one. I hope you like it. Love, Renjun.</em>
</p>
<p>Jaemin didn't know how Renjun had managed to get his hands on a rose and keep it so perfect all day. Humans usually liked items like these. They were symbols of love and commitment for their kind. Had Renjun studied the same human lore? Jaemin didn't want to consider the possibility of that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for the gift. I will bring you something too. What are you trying to tell me, Renjun? Yours, Jaemin.</em>
</p>
<p>That night, he scoured the human world for something he could send to Renjun. He would need to research the human meaning behind these before he could send anything to his sun. He waited with baited breath, the night not passing quick enough. The day passed by slowly for him, the nerves keeping him awake until he had to sleep. When he awoke, he immediately ran to find his next note. Thankfully, the bright yellow paper was waiting for him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanted you to see the beauties of the day before you're sent to the human world, Jaemin. Isn't it beautiful? You don't get to watch them bloom, yet, you set them on their path towards growth. I'm awaiting your gift. Love, Renjun.</em>
</p>
<p>Jaemin gave Renjun his lily, the one he had plucked from a beautiful garden at night. The night dew would stay, Jaemin's beams lighting this specific flower until his shift was nearly over. He would make sure of it. As their gift giving continued, Jaemin began to pile his gifted flowers into his random cubbies. He hoped Renjun would do the same. He desperately wanted to hear Renjun say he kept them. He decided to keep the thought to himself once more.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how long their shifts were together, but, the earth was entirely synced. Their teamwork had been so synchronous from the moment they decided to start sharing these private notes with each other. He doesn't know why he never did this with the other suns. Yet, he thinks that he wouldn't want to do this with the other suns; only Renjun.</p>
<p>Their meeting can't come soon enough. He finds a note from Renjun one night, filled with drawings of stars and flowers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jaemin! We get to meet each other in one week. The humans are preparing for an eclipse. When I came in today, I got to see you as you exited the door! I can't believe it. You never told me your back was so handsome. I'll be expecting to see you from the front today. Please. I love you. Renjun.</em>
</p>
<p>The note makes him shake with anticipation. He was going to be seen by Renjun from the front. Today. He hadn't even worn something cute. He scours the human world, picking out new clothes for himself and hiding the others in the ocean. He adjusts his hair in the glass of the console, giving himself a weak willed smile before his shift is over. It feels like it takes years despite it being only a few hours.</p>
<p>The gentle light of the sun peeks over the peaks of the mountains earlier than usual today. He knows it's his time to go, yet, something keeps him glued to his spot. He doesn't want to go without seeing Renjun. He moved towards his door, keeping his eyes trained on the bright yellow door on the other side. He watches it intently, seeing it gently open before the most beautiful boy steps out. As his stomach churns with nervousness, they lock eyes. Renjun's face fit the sun's personality so well. He barely gets to wave before he's pulled into his room, the system knowing when to bring the moon home and have the sun begin it's duties. However, he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep. His mind is running with thoughts of Renjun.</p>
<p>The eclipse can't come soon enough. They both get a bit more time with each other leading up to it. They never speak a word to each other. They shouldn't; not until it's time for the eclipse to begin. That night, Jaemin suits up. He puts the nicest clothing on that he can find. His wardrobe is entirely dark, perhaps not fitting for the brightest day of the year. The sparkles on his jacket don't do much justice for him either. He's pacing by the door as the lock light turns green. He glances, collecting his nerves before walking in.</p>
<p>It's brilliant during the day. The console room isn't as dark and dreadful as it typically is. There's no dark, unyielding areas that Jaemin just can't see into. It's all joyous, blinding light that hurts his eyes in the most exciting way possible. His eyes meet with the sun in front of him. Their bodies can't move quickly enough. They embrace, the moon coming to cover the sun with his overpowering shadow. The pair melded in a way that felt natural. This was what an eclipse should feel like.</p>
<p>They don't let go for a very long time. Neither one wants to. They want to remain like this forever. No sounds are heard as they continue to embrace in front of their eclipse. They won't know how long they have until it's over. Renjun breaks the silence first.</p>
<p>"You should have come earlier. I wanted to see you so badly."</p>
<p>His voice sounds strained. Had he been working on it to talk to Jaemin this whole time? Jaemin lets out a chuckle, pulling away to properly stare down at Renjun.</p>
<p>"I'm here now. Take it in, Renjun."</p>
<p>The sun is gorgeous. Renjun's lips are so soft against his naturally sun-soaked skin. They're pink, plump and kissable. His eyes are wide, glowing with the stars that lay within his mind. His hair is tousled with the wind he created that morning. His light is so brilliant to Jaemin. He is brilliant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the eclipse, they dance like the humans do. He's watched them on more than one occasion, moving their bodies to the rhythm of whatever they can find. Now, it's their turn to act like humans instead of the celestial beings that they really are. They dance like it's the last moment they'll get to see each other.</p>
<p>And it is the last moment they see each other. They don't want to pull away from each other by the time it's Renjun's turn to return to his room. Jaemin doesn't want to go back to the dark, dull control board. He wants Renjun. He wants him here, with him at all times. He needs the sun more than any living being on the planet they've sworn to protect. He wants Renjun to need him too.</p>
<p>Their last connection is a kiss. It's shared between them before Renjun gets pulled away. Kissing is such a human thing to do. It's a ritual the humans do when they've found what they need in their life. That's why Jaemin did it. He hoped Renjun knew the meaning behind everything. He doesn't move from his position for a while, his numbers starting to scroll on the screen as the board prepares for him to take the reigns.</p>
<p>He doesn't understand why his work takes much longer tonight. He finds himself having to enter more than usual, placing in things in new logs that have popped up on his screen. He vaguely remembers them popping up a very long time ago. However, the message on his screen is different when he completes them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Na Jaemin, you are being released. Thank you for providing service to the earth. You are allowed to live among them now. Park Jisung will be here tomorrow. Do you wish to leave a voice memo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes No</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin falls to his knees, a wave of sorrow washing over his body. He feels his cheeks becoming wet, tears dripping from his eyes. He met his sun. He met the sun he wishes to be with. Now, he has to leave? He has to go to a world that won't have Renjun for hundreds of years. He has to exist knowing that the sun is longing for him every day. It's painful. Celestial beings shouldn't feel pain this way.</p>
<p>It takes him a while to stand, knowing that once he records the message he has to go. He'll have to leave without getting to tell Renjun how much he longs for another moment with him. Would he get the option to record for Renjun? God, he didn't know. He didn't know anything.</p>
<p>He collects himself, pressing the yes button before speaking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Park Jisung. This is Na Jaemin, your previous celestial moon. I hope you understand the duties that come with this new position and have read your manual. It becomes easy, after a while…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. Yeah. If Renjun is still your sun tomorrow, please let him know what happened. I..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do your work. Don't make things hard on him. Don't make me come back and hurt you. If you decide to ignore my warnings, I'll make sure everyone knows how terrible of a being you are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh..One More thing. Please do not fall in love with Renjun. Or any sun for that matter. This will happen to you too. You'll have to part with them after you found the only thing you want for the rest of your life. Fuck, Renjun. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye and kiss you one more time. I'm so sorry. Please, please come to me. I'm so scared. I'm nervous I just want you!</em>
</p>
<p>The audio cuts him off, the gentle orange hues beginning to peek at the peaks of the mountains once more. He feels his heart become heavy, weighed down by every choice he's ever made as the earth's protector. He walks towards his door, attempting to peek at the sun's entrance. For a moment, the door opens. It doesn't look like Renjun. He's not sure how to feel about that.</p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>Donghyuck opens the door, watching the moon get pulled away into his room. He wonders if that's going to be his moon. He walks to the panel, smiling as he presses play on his video. A man pops up, very distraught. He seems to be crying. Odd. Celestial beings don't cry. As he speaks, the controls begin to light up.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is Huang Renjun. Um, hello, Lee Donghyuck. I..I..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh forget it. This is all a mess anyways. I was so excited to see Jaemin today. I just wanted to meet him one time. I don't know if he'll follow me. Please, anyone who's listening, will you let Jaemin follow me? I want to go. I want to see him again. I need him in the way that humans and plants and all living beings need our light.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, Donghyuck. I have no advice. I just want to see Jaemin.</em>
</p>
<p>The video cuts off abruptly, a message appearing on his screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin are eligible for life. Would you like to keep the celestial being Na Jaemin as your moon?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes No</em>
</p>
<p>He had made up his mind. The sun needed a moon, right? He would get a new one. Maybe this new celestial being would be cute. He pressed a button, his controls popping up on the screen.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Jaemin's eyes shoot open, an unfamiliar scent filling his nostrils. He looks around, seeing an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar items. He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know what this is. This can't be his room.</p>
<p>He stands as quickly as he can, feeling his body running across the hardwood floor. The door flies open, revealing a kitchen and living room. Was this a home? He sees a figure in the kitchen, the sound of sizzling bacon hitting his ears. His eyes widen, the worry in his face switching to relief.</p>
<p>The sun turns, beaming as the moon comes into view. They're both fine. They're both here. Celestial beings get a chance to live on earth, yet, they rarely get another celestial being as their partner. They have the chance to live as long as they need to. Humans rarely have that option. He can remain here, in the love they had fostered over centuries of working together. He wants to stay here forever.</p>
<p>Before forever can happen, though, the moon deserves a fucking coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>